Toy Story time with LOK
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: A scene from Toy Story with Unalaq as our beloved cowboy and Vaatu being even more evil as Sid. Hakoda as Buzz due to the reason I thought it more fitting.


I'm the firebender of the Red Sand Rabaroos and my prompts for the final round are Vaatu and Unalaq. The movie is Toy Story 1. Word Count:808

Unalaq was terrified as he was dragged in the back pack of Vaatu after being caught in the claw machine by none other than Andy's evil neighboor Vaatu. This kid was bad news; everyone in Andy's room knew it and Unalaq had seen from the window in said room how Vaatu had executed his own toys in his backyard in the most gruesome ways possible.

Unalaq's tiny plastic heart resounded like a drum inside his chest as he heard what had to be the Cerberus of this hell: Vaatu's white and brown bull terrier dog Scud.

Unalaq had once seen Scud chew a Barbie doll like a bone, the poor doll's screams haunting him sometimes at night and right now sounding in his head as he dreaded what horrors he would suffer so close from the safety of Andy's room.

"Hey Scuud! I've got something for you!" Vaatu announced as he too his back pack from over his shoulder and placed it in front of him; opening the bag and reaching in for the alien looking toy that came with Hakoda and him from the Pizza Planet parlor all the while Scud barked exited to destroy this new toy.

Unalaq watched with horror as Vaatu offered the poor toy to the Bull Terrier and made him wait for a little bit like the maniac he was before allowing Scud to destroy the innocent alien with his terrifying jaws made of teeth that were more sword-looking that anything else in the eyes of the scared Unalaq.

And this was just the beginning as Raava, Vaatu's sister, soon lost a doll to his brother who claiming the doll was sick and needed to be taken care of took her away from Raava's gentle hands and rushed to his room where he would clearly do something awful to it.

Unalaq watched in horror as the maniac talked to himself pretending to be a surgeon, all the while doing Spirits-knew what to the poor doll, all the while Koda's comment of "I doubt that man's ever been to medical school" being the only sound that came from either of them.

After what felt like an eternity, Vaatu was done and his work had been revealed: The once fair doll had been given a horrifying change of heads and now bore the head of pterodactyl.

His wickedness clearly knew no bounds as he soon presumed his 'Achievement' to his sister; whom horrified had gone to cry to her parent's for the destiny of her precious doll while Unalaq and Hakoda were left alone in the monster's lair with all the other horrifying things he had created.

It didn't took them long to meet them as Hakoda's roll as a toy had still yet to make itself present in the ranger's head much to Unalaq's annoyance and like that the usual struggle that meant having Hakoda going the way Unalaq wanted to go, which he had been hoping so far that it would get them to Andy's room before he moved out, got them in the presence of their deaths.

By some reason, some naïve unknown reason, Unalaq actually expected something less bizarre than the freak show menagerie he had in front of him of monstrous metal constructs, twisted arms and heads that clearly did not belong where they currently were.

And was yet more surprised when instead of dying at their hands they found the embrace of a welcome family. Sure they had been through literal hell, but for what he had been able to gather as they talked (well communicated more than actually talking) was the fact that they were a close and loving family just as he had back at Andy's room with Mr. Potato-Face and Shepherdess Marina.

The thought of his Marina distracted him as the good cowboy Unalaq was and before he realized Hakoda was gone off to who-knew where and he didn't had the time to go hunting for him again so he just trusted the fact he couldn't get away very far and plotted something along the way to help himself get back before the move tomorrow.

It was only until he was rejected by his own people that he decided to make his peace with Hakoda who had by some reason come to terms just now at this most crucial time that he was in fact a toy of a space ranger.

'Well, that's covered' said to himself the cowboy as he tried as hard as he could to find a way out from his current situation that would get them killed if he didn't left with Hakoda right away; the voice in his head gently whispering in his ear that in the morning they would be dead and Unalaq was far from being done with living and dreaming of Marina so he would push onwards.


End file.
